


Awake Again

by E_S_K_1990



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_S_K_1990/pseuds/E_S_K_1990
Summary: They didn't know how long they'd been apart, or when they might meet again, but Dale and Annie had an unbreakable bond that they hoped would one day lead them back to one another.Set 25 years after they entered the lodge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place 25 years after Dale and Annie entered the lodge together. Annie is now in a catatonic state and Dale is still stuck in the lodge.
> 
> This story does not take into account anything that happened in The Return (season 3). Instead, it explores an alternate timeline, all these years later.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but i'm shooting for over 30,000 words.

**October 31, 2015**  
Winding Springs Psychiatric Hospital  
Spokane, WA

-ANNIE-

The faint smell of chocolate touched my senses as I stared at the mauve colored wall across my room. A nurse had come to stand beside me, arms outstretched in front of her with a bowl full of shiny wrapped candies. “It’s Halloween! Would you like some chocolate, Annie?” She asked cheerfully.

I continued to stare at the wall, unable as always to direct my attention to anything consciously. My body was heavy. I could not lift my arms or turn my head. But I also didn’t feel a desire to. Another year. Another Halloween. How many had passed now? It felt like fifty and it also felt like one. I sat, unmoving, unresponsive to the nurse’s question. The smell of the chocolate produced no reaction in me. It did not smell delicious, it did not smell enticing. It also did not smell repulsive. It smelled like chocolate. It smelled like I remembered chocolate to smell, but it did not produce any feelings within me. Nothing did.

When I did not move, the nurse patted my shoulder. “That’s ok Annie, I’ll check back later on.” She turned and left me alone in the room.

My eyes did not follow her out. I remained fixated on the wall. And as soon as she left, my memory that she was ever there had faded away.

My life had played out like this since the day I left the room with the red curtains. The lodge. That day was both fifty years ago and one year ago. I had completely lost all sense of time. I had noticed my body was beginning to feel more weak and labored. I wasn’t sure if this was what ageing felt like, but I was beginning to believe that the memories of the lodge were much further back than just one year in the past.

I didn’t know exactly where I was, but I gathered that I must be in some sort of institution, because I did not know anyone around me, apart from the occasional visit from my sister Norma. I knew she visited me sporadically because I recognized her gentle voice and her soft presence. 

Powerless to relate or react to the world around me, I was unable to form truly new memories. However, I had all of the memories of my earlier life flooding my mind at all times. I constantly relived scenes from my life within my head. Summer swims in Yakima, abusive uncles, quiet convents, slices of cherry pie, hazel eyes and warm smiles. It was all there.

But my present world was a foggy dream. I had no concept of time or of reaction to anything around me. I didn’t know when it began or when it would end. I didn’t know why I had become this shell of myself. I didn’t know what the world had become since I had become this. The only thing I knew for sure was that my name was Annie, I’d been with Dale and Laura. The good Dale was in the lodge, and he couldn’t leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 31, 2015**  
The Waiting Room

-DALE-

Red curtains. 

Red curtains everywhere, endlessly staring back at me. No sense of time, no sense of reality, just red curtains.

Red curtains and burnt engine oil. 

The days were long and the years were instantaneous. Time dripped like molasses and flowed like a roaring stream all at once. I could sense I’d been here for a long time, but I had also just arrived. 

I did not speak, but I listened. Laura spoke, but at the same time, I did not hear her. MIKE stood in front of me, but then he was also nowhere to be found. 

I did not sleep. But I was also not awake. I walked, but I was also motionless.

Annie was gone. She had been gone for only 3 seconds and also for 300 years. I missed her. I wondered where she was. I knew she had left this place, but I didn’t know how long ago that was. I knew Harry was waiting for me in the forest, but I also knew that he wasn’t.

I could see the wrinkles forming on my hands. I knew I had aged. But in my mind, I was also still 35 years old, solving the Laura Palmer case. Time did not exist clearly in this room with red curtains.

Slow, slurred words were spoken to me by the other inhabitants of this room. Sometimes they made sense, and sometimes they were meaningless, but they never really sank in.

I thought back to the moment when Annie left, she had been covered with blood, and taken by BOB who looked like me. Flashes of fire and sycamore trees and floral dresses crossed my vision, but I couldn’t put it all together. My brain was sluggish here. I couldn’t make the connections between simple events.  
It had been 5 minutes since I entered the room. MIKE appeared in front of me. It had been 50 years since I entered the room. I looked up from my aged hands. He stared at me but did not speak for what felt like hours.

I blinked 3 times.

Then he spoke in an unsettling slow cadence. _“You…are…awake…again……You…must…go…now…”_ He paused and then lifted his finger to my forehead. _”Bring…him…back…here…and…then…you…can…go…back…there…”_ His words burned into my brain, etched into my memory. 

As soon as his finger touched my forehead, I saw a blinding white light and I felt gravity cease to exist. 

As soon as gravity disappeared, it reappeared again with a vengeance. I was suddenly on the ground and I felt like my body weighed 400 pounds. I opened my eyes to see the crisscross of branches above my head. I took a deep breath and then realized I hadn’t breathed in years. I smelled Douglas Fir trees. It was the most glorious smell I’d ever experienced. And then I realized that the red curtains were gone, and that I was suddenly aware of my body, my thoughts and my existence again.


	3. Chapter 3

October 31, 2015  
Winding Springs Psychiatric Hospital  
Spokane, WA

-ANNIE-

“Annie, I’ve missed you sweetheart.” Norma was sitting next to me stroking my shoulder. Her hand was warm and gentle, but it did not sooth me. 

The mauve colored wall stared back at me, plain and motionless. I knew that Norma was here because she cared for me, but I didn’t know how I was supposed to feel about that. I wasn’t sure of anything in the present. Instead of reacting to the world around me, my mind lived in the past, in a happier place, in Dale’s arms. 

I remembered the day I met him. His eyes lit up when he saw me for the first time that day at the diner. I remember being flattered by his immediate reaction. He didn’t hide his emotions from me. He was transparent, and I liked that. I liked that I never had to wonder what he was thinking. He told me, and he was honest about it. I also liked that he was so gentle with my emotions. He knew that I’d been through turbulent times, and he respected my hesitance to speak on certain topics. 

I remember seeing him in his suit, asking me to dance with him. I remember being struck by how handsome he was. I remember accepting his offer and swaying to the music with him, feeling his body against mine…I remember a day later, in his room at the Great Northern, feeling his body against mine again…and feeling his need…

I remembered these feelings, but they were memories, and their strength only existed in my thoughts and not my heart.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the large red numbers on the digital clock next to my bed. The last number flickered and the clock read 8:38. Suddenly I felt a surge of unfamiliar emotion. The emotion confused me, but I manage to recognize it as sadness mixed with confusion. It surprised me because emotion was such a foreign concept to me these last years. Without my mind’s consent, I felt words bubbling up from my throat, exiting my mouth on their own free will.

“I’m fine.”

The words came out with no emphasis. Plain and simple, clear and concise. 

“Oh, Annie…” Norma threw her arms around me and began rubbing my back. This time, I understood it. I understood the love she felt for me, and this time, I felt it too. I loved Norma and I was so happy she was here.

My mouth opened again, “I’m fine.” I repeated, but this time it was laced with emotion. I brought my arms around her back, reciprocating the hug. “I’m fine…I’m fine…” I was crying.

Norma jumped back from me. “Annie? Oh my God, Annie! Can you hear me?” Her expression surprised.

I looked directly at her for the first time in what felt like forever. “I’m fine…” It was all I could manage to say at this point. Tears streamed down my face. I brought my hand to my chest, so confused.

Norma flung her arms around me again, enveloping me in a strong hug. 

“Where am I?” The words surprised me as they left my mouth. 

Norma leaned back at took my face in her hands. “You’re in Spokane, Annie.” She searched my eyes. “Do you remember anything that has happened?”

I suddenly realized that there was something different about Norma’s face. It was more wise and it had trails of wrinkles and creases where they had once not been. This worried me and I looked down at my hands. The skin that covered them was thinner that it had been before.

I looked back up at Norma. “What year is it?!” I asked, in a panic.

Norma’s face became serious and concerned. “It’s 2015, honey.” She put her hand on top of mine.

I gasped and did the math in my head. 25 years. 25 years since I had been truly awake. I thought back to the last thing I remembered. Visions of Dale carrying me out of the lodge and back to the forest flooded my mind. I had been barely conscious. “Where is Dale?” I asked, exasperated. 

Norma tilted her head sympathetically. “Agent Cooper went missing 25 years ago, Annie, he did some very bad things, and then he left town.”

I suddenly remembered. “I’ve been with Dale and Laura. The good Dale is in the lodge, and he can’t leave.” I panicked, if the good Dale was in the lodge, who had brought me out of the lodge and where was he now?


	4. Chapter 4

October 31, 2015  
Glastonbury Grove

-DALE-

I sat straight up and blinked my eyes, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I looked down at myself, I was wearing the same black suit as…as when? As yesterday? As 50 years ago? I couldn’t remember. All I knew was that the last time I could remember knowing what I was wearing, I was wearing this suit. 

I looked up, I was surrounded by trees and I instantly recognized the location as Glastonbury Grove. Except things were different. The sycamores were so much larger. Something was off. I scanned my surroundings, trying to make sense of it.

Everything started to come back to me. The last time I was here, I was entering the black lodge to find Annie. Annie…

Where was Annie? There were bits and pieces of my time in the lodge flickering before my eyes. I remembered a floral dress. She was Annie, and then she was Caroline, and then Annie again. And then I was being chased by myself. I remember that I knew it was BOB who looked like me. He was chasing me through the red curtains, again and again. And then he knocked me down. I remember he turned around and smiled at me. It was an evil smile. He had grabbed Annie, who was half unconscious, and then they disappeared through the last set of curtains. After that, it had gone silent, and since that moment, time behaved strangely. I really wasn’t sure how long ago that had been.

I tentatively stood up from the ground, taking a deep breath and basking in the knowledge that I was really finally awake again. I instinctively started walked towards the place where Harry and I had parked on the night of the Miss Twin Peaks Pageant, when we had come here in search of Annie.

The clearing where the truck would have been was empty, and there were no tire marks either. No one had been here in a long time. Something was very wrong. I thought about panicking, but instead took a deep breath and began the walk towards town. It was close to 10 miles, but it was all I could do.

Step after step, I made my way, motivated, towards the sheriff’s station. Towards what I hoped would be familiarity. As I walked, I thought of not much else besides Annie. I knew BOB had taken her, and I wondered what he had done next. I couldn’t bear to imagine if he had laid his hands on her. I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

I heard the trickling of a stream nearby, so I diverted from my path for a moment. I was excruciatingly thirsty. At the edge of the water, I knelt down, but just as I was about to bring my cupped hands to the water, I stopped. The reflection that shown back at me was not a face I instantly recognized. I gasped, taken aback. The reflection showed a man of at least 50. I brought my hands to my face, feeling my aged skin. Studying the reflection more closely, I realized that it was indeed me, just much older. I sat back on my heels, defeated. I must have been in the lodge for at least 20-25 years. All those years, wasted. I stared at the ground for a moment, angry with the universe. Angry at the passing of time. Angry at the lost years. And then I thought of Annie. She’d been out here, without me, for 25 years. She had most definitely moved on. She was probably married with children. She was probably living a new life, no longer giving a second thought to me. I felt defeated. Her life had continued while I sat in a void with red curtains. 

\---

After I had gained the courage again to continue my journey, I realized that no matter how long I had been gone, it was my job to make sure Annie was safe, whatever that meant. My feelings for her had grown so strong all those years ago. And to me, those years in between were nonexistent. My feelings for Annie were as strong as they had ever been.

Through the trees, I began to see glimpses of the sheriff’s station ahead of me. When it came into full few, I was able to recognize that it looked almost the same, apart from some garden hedges that were now overgrown. I immediately had a sense of nostalgia. While I felt like I was just here yesterday, I think my body also understood that it had been many years, and I immediately wondered what Harry would think when he saw me? Surely my homecoming must be a wonderful moment for the two of us?

I crossed the gravel parking lot purposefully, a small grin creeping on my face, excited to see my old friends. But just as I made it to the front steps, the door was pushed open by a man who was backing his way out of the building, still speaking to someone inside.

“Lucy, I’ll be back in 15 minutes, call my cell if you need me.” The man said.

I immediately recognized Harry’s voice and my face lit up, anticipating the reunion. I stopped in place, waiting for him to turn around.

Harry swung around towards me and his eyes found mine. His face had aged a great deal, but what struck me more than his age was the tiredness I saw in his eyes. 

Instead of the bright smile that I expected from him, Harry tensed immediately when he saw me. He stopped in his tracks as if bracing himself for something awful. I saw his hand move down to his side, poised near his gun, and his expression grew cold.

My face fell, confused by his reaction.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harry growled at me.

I didn’t even know how to respond. “Harry, what do you mean? I…” I stepped towards him.

He interrupted me, standing tall on the top step and I saw his hand slowly make contact with the handle of his gun. “Don’t even think about coming near this building.” His voice was stern and angry. “I don’t even want to see you within city limits.”

Sensing his aggression, I took a step back and lifted my hands slightly in submission. “Harry, what’s going on? What makes you think I mean harm?” I searched his face, trying to read his thoughts.

“I would like you to leave. Right now.” Harry replied gruffly.

I was so confused. “Harry, can you please explain to me what’s going on?”

“Don’t play dumb Cooper. You know exactly why you aren’t welcome back here. You know exactly what you did all those years ago.” Harry replied, stiffly.

Suddenly, it clicked inside my brain. BOB had come back looking exactly like me. Who knows what he could have done while using my identity. I shuddered, nauseous at the thought of what my friends must have had to endure, thinking it was me.

“Oh my God, Harry,” I breathed. “That was not me. Harry, this is me.” I pointed at my chest. “That was BOB!” I pointed aimlessly behind me.

Harry crossed his arms in front of him, annoyed. “Nice try.” 

“No, really! I’ve been stuck in the black lodge! All these years, Harry! BOB took on my form and came back out into this world as me.” I paused, realizing the enormity of the situation. “Oh, the things that happened in there. Harry, you wouldn’t believe it. But this is me! It really is!” I pleaded with him.

Harry didn’t budge. His arms remained crossed as he stared down at me from the top step.

I lifted my hands out to him, palms turned up. “I don’t know how to prove it to you, Harry. But I was there, in the lodge, all these years. I thought of you, and Annie, and Hawk, and Lucy and Andy. I wondered if you’d be waiting for me when I came back out. It was awful there. I don’t know what BOB did, but it wasn’t me. Harry, whatever he did, I wouldn’t do those things. You know me.” I pointed to my chest. “You know who I am. Please…trust me.”

Harry’s expression softened just slightly, showing signs of doubt, but his arms remained crossed.

I shifted in place, trying to figure out how to convince him. “Harry…” I searched his face for understanding. 

Harry sighed in frustration. I knew he still didn’t believe me and he didn’t want to play this game. He thought for a moment before speaking. “If you’re telling the truth, you’ll know something only the two of us would know.” He looked at me expectantly.

“You are absolutely right, Harry.” I replied, confidently. I paused to think and then looked him square in the eye. “Remember when Josie died? You needed a friend more than ever that night. Harry, I was there. And you told me you wished you would have taken her away from here. Away from this place that you felt she was trapped in.” I paused. “You told me you loved her that night.” Harry’s eyes widened. “You didn’t understand how the world could be so cruel. And we embraced, and we mourned the painful uncertainties in our lives.” Harry’s arms began to slowly uncross, and I knew he was starting to believe. And then suddenly I remembered. I lifted my hand up, showing Harry that I meant no harm, and then I slowly slid it into my coat pocket, meticulously completing the task so as not to frighten him. I saw him tense slightly. My fingers came in contact with a small round woven badge, which I pulled out and presented to him in my palm. “My Bookhouse Boys badge. Harry, you presented this to me when I was to leave Twin Peaks. You told me that you all agreed that I was worthy of this badge. And Harry, it was the most beautiful and meaningful honor I have ever received.” My eyes watered slightly at the memory.

Harry was staring at me, wide-eyed. “Coop?” He tilted his head, studying me.

“Yes! Harry, its me.” I stood up taller, excited that I was making a breakthrough.

Harry slowly lifted his hand to his mouth. “My God…”


End file.
